Marco Borsato
= Marco Borsato = Marco Roberto Borsato (Alkmaar, 21 december 1966) is een Nederlandse zanger en acteur. Hij zong aanvankelijk in het Italiaans, maar brak door toen hij in 1994 overschakelde naar het Nederlands. Timon en Peter zijn groot fan van Marco en draaien zijn Cds ook met regelmaat. Biografie Borsato werd geboren in Alkmaar als zoon van Roberto Borsato en Mary de Graaf. Het gezin verhuisde naar Italië, waar Borsato's vader Roberto een restaurant aan het Gardameer ging runnen. Zijn vader overleed in 2009. Marco heeft veel tijd in Italië doorgebracht en spreekt vloeiend Italiaans. Het gezin telt verder nog twee zonen en een dochter. Borsato brak door als zanger nadat hij op 7 april 1990 de Soundmixshow won met zijn vertolking van het nummer At This Moment van Billy Vera. Vanaf 1990 bracht hij drie Italiaanstalige albums uit. In 1994 stapte hij over op Nederlandstalige nummers (waarvan vele vertaald zijn uit het Italiaans). Hij brak door met het nummer Dromen zijn bedrog en zou vervolgens uitgroeien tot een succesvol artiest. Sinds 1998 vervult Borsato de rol van ambassadeur van de stichting War Child, een organisatie die zich inzet om kinderen te helpen traumatische oorlogservaringen te verwerken. In hetzelfde jaar trouwde hij met Leontine Ruiters. Samen hebben ze drie kinderen: Luca, Senna en Jada. Het vermogen van Borsato werd in 2006 door de Quote 500 geschat op 27 miljoen euro.1 Hij zou daarmee de rijkste zanger van Nederland zijn. Op 23 september 2009 ging het bedrijf waar Borsato mede-eigenaar van was, The Entertainment Group, failliet. Hierdoor verloor Borsato een groot deel van de miljoenen die hij in voorgaande jaren met zijn liveshows had verdiend. Enkele maanden later ging hij aan de slag met een nieuw eigen bedrijf genaamd Musica è Bookings BV, dat gevestigd is in Abcoude. In januari 2010 kwamen signalen naar buiten dat Borsato eind jaren 90 via een belastingconstructie een deel van zijn vermogen op de Antillen liet beheren. Borsato schikte deze zaak voor twee miljoen euro in 2007.2 Nadat het duidelijk werd dat Timon en Peter groot fan waren besloot Marco ze een persoonlijk bericht te sturen die vervolgens tijdens een stream werd afgespeeld. Hier heeft Marco grotendeels zijn bekendheid aan te danken. Zangcarrière 1990-1993: Begin Borsato verwierf enige bekendheid nadat hij op 7 april 1990 de Nederlandse versie van de Soundmixshow won met zijn vertolking van het nummer At This Moment van Billy Vera. Hierna tekende hij een contract bij platenmaatschappij Polydor. Van 1990 tot 1992 bracht Borsato drie Italiaanstalige albums uit, getiteld Emozioni, Sento en Giorno per giorno. Op de single Emozioni na, dat op nummer 4 van zowel de Top 40 als de Nationale Hitparade terechtkwam, behaalde hij hiermee maar weinig succes. Doorbraak Omdat Marco Borsato in 1993 in de vergetelheid dreigde te raken, besloot hij op aandringen van zijn platenmaatschappij over te stappen op Nederlandstalige muziek. Hij liet oorspronkelijk Italiaanse liedjes in het Nederlands vertalen of er werd een nieuwe tekst bij geschreven. In 1994 beleefde hij vervolgens zijn grote doorbraak. Zijn eerste Nederlandstalige single Dromen zijn bedrog (een cover van Storie di tutti i giorni van Riccardo Fogli) belandde op de eerste plaats in de Nederlandse Top 40 en zou daar uiteindelijk 12 weken blijven staan. In de Mega Top 50 stond de single zelfs 13 weken op de eerste plaats. Hij kwam hiermee in het Guinness Book of Records. Enkele maanden later stond ook het nummer Waarom nou jij (een cover van Quando Finisce Un Amore van Riccardo Cocciante) op de eerste plaats. Zijn eerste Nederlandstalige album, Marco, was eveneens een succes en bereikte 2x platina. Verdere successen In 1995 kwam het tweede album van Borsato, Als geen ander (4x platina), uit. Op dit album werd de succesformule van Italiaanse liedjes met een Nederlandstalige tekst, doorgezet. De nummers Je hoeft niet naar huis vannacht (een cover van You don't have to go home tonight van The Triplets), Kom maar bij mij (een cover van Come Saprei van Giorgia), Ik leef niet meer voor jou (een cover van Cervo a Primavera van Riccardo Cocciante), Vrij zijn (een cover van Sempre van Paolo Vallesi) en Margherita (een cover van Margherita van Riccardo Cocciante) werden als singles uitgebracht. Alleen Kom maar bij mij wist de top 10 van beide hitlijsten niet te halen. Eind 1996 kwam Borsato's derde album, De waarheid (6x platina), uit. De bijbehorende singles De waarheid en Wereld zonder jou, een duet met Trijntje Oosterhuis, werden beide grote hits. In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij op Parkpop in Den Haag. In 1998 won Borsato de Popprijs en kwam zijn vierde album, De bestemming (5x platina), uit. Hiervan bereikte de single De bestemming (een cover van The Destiny van Celtic Spirit) de nummer 1-positie in de Top 40 en de Mega Top 100. De tweede single van het album werd Het water, dat samen met de B-kant Speeltuin op nummer 10 in de Top 40 terechtkwam. In 2000 kwam zijn vijfde album, Luid en duidelijk (5x platina), uit. De eerste single Binnen stond op nummer 1 in beide hitlijsten. De tweede single Wat is mijn hart deed het een stuk minder en kwam niet hoger dan nummer 16. Onderweg Na een periode van relatieve afwezigheid stond Borsato begin 2002 weer in de schijnwerpers. Ter gelegenheid van het huwelijk van prins Willem-Alexander en Máxima Zorreguieta bracht Borsato samen met Sita de single Lopen op het water (een cover van This Mystery van Troy Verges & Hillary Lindsey) uit. Op 1 februari 2002 brachten Borsato en Sita het nummer live ten gehore in de Amsterdam ArenA. De single stond vier weken op de eerste plaats. In maart 2002 bracht Borsato het album Onderweg uit. Later dat jaar volgde de single Zij, het nummer bleef steken op nummer 11. In de Mega Top 100 kwam het op de achtste plaats. In datzelfde jaar gaf Borsato voor het eerst 3 uitverkochte concerten in de Kuip in Rotterdam. Zien Op 24 januari 2004 belandde zijn nummer Afscheid nemen bestaat niet op nummer 1 in de Single Top 100. Een paar weken later steeg het nummer Voorbij, een duet met zangeres Do, naar de eerste plaats. Op 18 maart 2004 kwam zijn zesde album, Zien (4x platina) uit, hoewel alleen in dvd-formaat. Marco stond met de concertreeks 'Zien' zes keer in een uitverkochte Kuip. Diverse duetten In juni 2004 gaf Borsato zes uitverkochte concerten in De Kuip. Met rapper Ali B, een van de gastartiesten, zong Borsato een bewerkte versie van het lied Nooit meer een morgen. Op 25 september 2004 kwam deze live-versie, getiteld Wat zou je doen, binnen op nummer 1. De opbrengsten van de single gingen naar War Child. Eind 2004 eindigde hij ook op nr. 38 in de verkiezing van De grootste Nederlander. Op 19 maart 2006 ontving Borsato de Radio 2-zendtijdprijs. Diverse artiesten waren aanwezig en zongen een nummer van Borsato en een van zichzelf. Deze show was live te horen op Radio 2 en een week later te zien op tv. In mei 2006 begon Borsato met de kaartverkoop van zijn concertreeks Symphonica in Rosso, dat datzelfde jaar tussen 20 oktober en 4 november plaatsvond in het GelreDome in Arnhem. De eerste vier concerten waren al snel uitverkocht. Uiteindelijk werden er tien uitverkochte concerten gegeven. Van deze concertreeks is ook een registratie op cd/dvd uitgebracht, onder de naam Symphonica in Rosso Met Rood behaalde Borsato in 2006 zijn tiende nummer 1-hit in de Nederlandse hitlijsten. In de Single Top 100 was Rood zijn eerste hit die nieuw binnenkwam op de eerste plaats. Het werd in Nederland de bestverkochte single van 20063. Ook in Vlaanderen had deze single van Borsato veel succes, daar stond het nummer een recordtijd van 46 weken in de hitlijsten. Later in 2006 nam Borsato een duet op met de Britse zangeres Lucie Silvas, genaamd Everytime I think of you (oorspronkelijk van The Babys). Het betekende zijn elfde nummer 1-hit. Van 1994 tot 2006 heeft Borsato opgeteld een heel jaar (52 weken) op nummer één gestaan in de Top 40. Borsato heeft van 1996 tot en met 2006 alle versies van de TMF-awards gewonnen als Beste Zanger Nationaal, waarna de prijs hernoemd werd tot Borsato Award. Ook won hij in 2004 en 2005 de Vlaamse TMF-award voor Beste Zanger Internationaal. In 2007 bracht Borsato wederom een verzamelalbum uit, Borsato Box. Het bereikte de nummer 7-positie in de Album Top 100. Wit Licht en The Entertainment Group failliet Borsato gaf in totaal 25 uitverkochte concerten in stadion GelreDome. Borsato maakte zijn debuut als acteur in de film Wit Licht, die in december 2008 uitkwam. Wit Licht is tevens de naam van een single die op 21 april 2008 verscheen en drie weken op nummer 1 stond, zijn laatste album, dat op vrijdag 19 september 2008 verscheen, en zijn reeks concerten in GelreDome in oktober 2008 en ook nog vele malen in het sportpaleis in Antwerpen. Samen maakt dit een succesvol drieluik. In september 2008 stond de single Stop de tijd op de eerste plaats. Het nummer verdween net als zijn voorganger Wit licht na negen weken uit de Top 40. De derde single van het album, Dochters, stijgt in november 2008 naar nummer 1 in de Top 40 en de Single Top 100 en betekent zijn veertiende nummer 1-hit in beide hitlijsten. In mei 2009 werd bekend dat de film Wit Licht naar Cannes ging, waar de film genomineerd was. Het bedrijf waar Borsato mede-eigenaar van was, The Entertainment Group (TEG), ging failliet in 2009. Dromen. Durven. Delen In mei 2010 staat Schouder aan schouder drie weken op de eerste plaats van de Single Top 100 en is daarmee de 15e nummer één hit voor Borsato in deze hitlijst. In de Top 40 blijft het steken op de tweede plaats. Het nummer is een duet met Guus Meeuwis en heeft een dubbele lading: het is opgenomen voor het WK 2010, maar gaat eigenlijk over de steun die beide heren aan elkaar hebben sinds The Entertainment Group failliet is gegaan. Voor 2010 wordt er aan een nieuw album gewerkt dat volgens Borsato mogelijk "niet zo groot" wordt en "misschien wel iets kleins".4 Zijn nieuwe album heet Dromen durven delen en is op 19 november 2010 uitgekomen.5 Dit album werd voorafgegaan door de single Waterkant, die 22 oktober uitkwam en op vrijdag 29 oktober op 1 binnenkwam in de Single Top 100. Inmiddels is het album al drievoudig platina. Concerten en The voice of Holland In mei 2011 gaf Borsato zijn concertreeks 3Dimensies. Hij deed dat opnieuw in het GelreDome in Nederland en in het Sportpaleis Antwerpen in België. Hij gaf in totaal negen concerten: vier in Arnhem en vijf in Antwerpen. De artiesten die kwamen, zijn Lange Frans, Ben Saunders en Krystl. Aanvankelijk stond ook Laura Jansen op het programma, maar op 2 mei 2011 werd bekend dat zij vanwege stemproblemen niet kon zingen. Op 21 februari 2011 werd bekendgemaakt dat Borsato Jeroen van der Boom ging opvolgen als coach bij The voice of Holland. In november 2015 werd bekendgemaakt dat Borsato na het zesde seizoen stopt als coach bij The voice of Holland. Borsato sluit terugkeer op termijn niet uit. Tot die tijd wordt hij vervangen door Guus Meeuwis. Zijn werkzaamheden voor The Voice Kids blijft hij wel voortzetten. Stembandpoliep Op 29 juli 2011 werd bekendgemaakt dat Borsato een stembandpoliep heeft.6 Half augustus ging Borsato onder het mes en de operatie is geslaagd. Wel bleek de poliep groter dan gedacht en bleek er sprake van eeltvorming.7 Borsato zei wel gewoon The voice of Holland te kunnen doen, evenals zijn najaarstour. Duizend Spiegels Na een lange periode van afwezigheid werd er op 14 oktober 2013 een nieuwe single uitgebracht. Dit lied, genaamd Muziek, is een samenwerking met de Bosnische dj Baggi Begovic, op de albumhoes aangeduid als Bag2Bank vanwege de samenwerking met componist John Ewbank, en rapper Ali B. Borsato en de Nederlands-Marokkaanse rapper hebben al eens eerder met elkaar samengewerkt en dit leidde toen tot de hit Wat zou je doen. Muziek was voor het eerst op de Nederlandse radio te horen op de zender Radio 538 in het ochtendprogramma Evers staat op. De reacties waren gemengd, maar het lied kwam wel op nummer 1 in de iTunes charts. Een week later behaalde hij ook de eerste plek in de Single Top 100, zijn zeventiende nummer één-hit. Ook Ik zou het zo weer overdoen met Trijntje Oosterhuis kwam op 1 te staan in de iTunes charts en later ook in de Single Top 100, de achttiende nummer 1-hit was daarmee een feit. Duizend Spiegels''werd in Nederland het best verkochte album van 2013. ''Duizend Spiegels Tour en TIA In januari 2014, vlak voor een concert van de Vrienden van Amstel Live, kreeg Borsato een TIA waardoor hij de rest van de concertreeks niet af kon maken. De Duizend Spiegels Tour ging echter gewoon door met concerten in Nederland en op Curaçao. Bij The voice of Holland won in december 2014 de meidengroep O'G3NE, die door Borsato werd gecoacht.8 Musical SKY In juni 2016 gaat de musical SKY in première in Theater Amsterdam. De musical is een samenwerking tussen theaterproducent Imagine Nation, John Ewbank en Marco Borsato. De musical bevatte naast nieuwe muziek veel eerdere nummers van Borsato zoals 'Mooi', 'Afscheid Nemen Bestaat Niet', 'Vlinder', 'Was Mij' en 'Ik Kan Het Niet Alleen'. In verband met tegenvallende bezoekersaantallen werd de musical na 3 maanden gestopt. The Voice Senior en De Kuip In 2018 was Borsato als coach te zien in het programma The Voice Senior.9 Op 29 mei, 1 en 5 juni 2019 staat Borsato opnieuw in De Kuip. Dit wordt het tiende, elfde en twaalfde Kuip-concert van de zanger, na drie shows in 2002 en nog eens zes concerten in 2004. Zijn gastartiesten voor deze drie avonden zijn; André Hazes jr., Lil' Kleine en Di-rect. War Child Borsato is sinds 1998 ambassadeur van War Child Nederland. Hij steunt War Child met fondsenwervende en promotionele activiteiten en bezoekt projecten. Hij schreef reisverslagen over zijn bezoeken aan onder andere Ingoesjetië, Kosovo, Sierra Leone en Afghanistan. Voor War Child werd het nummer Speeltuin geschreven; inmiddels een ode aan de vrede voor kinderen. Borsato heeft zich op vele manieren ingezet om de situatie van oorlogskinderen en het werk van War Child onder de aandacht te brengen. Zo reisde hij in februari 2004 naar Afghanistan voor opnames van een documentaire. In juni 2004 legde hij tijdens zijn 16 optredens in De Kuip en in het Sportpaleis in Antwerpen de show stil om aandacht te vragen voor War Child. Daarnaast is hij ook een belangrijke kracht geweest achter de organisatie van het Friends for War Child concerten in Ahoy. Samen met Ali B is hij verantwoordelijk voor de hitsingle Wat zou je doen, waarvan de opbrengsten ten goede zijn gekomen aan War Child. Ook met de film Wit Licht besteedt Borsato aandacht aan dit onderwerp. Op 25 maart 2011 verruilde Borsato voor een dag van baan met weervrouw Helga van Leur als inzamelingsactie voor War Child. Van Leur zong een lied van Borsato op 538 en Borsato op zijn beurt presenteerde het weerbericht na het RTL Nieuws om 19.55 uur. Televisie * The voice of Holland (2011-2016, coach) * RTL Weer (2011, eenmalig) * The Voice Kids (2012-heden, coach) * Waar is De Mol?10 (2012, één aflevering) * De TV Kantine (2014, gastrol) * Marco Borsato 25 jaar: is meer dan ik alleen (2016, documentaire) * Het Perfecte Plaatje (2016, deelnemer) * Jij & Ik voor War Child (2016-heden, presentatie met Tooske Ragas) * The Voice Senior (2018, coach) Prijzen * 1990: Winnaar Soundmixshow * 1995 t/m 2009: Twaalf Edisons, waaronder vijf keer beste zanger * 1996 t/m 2006: Twintig TMF Awards, waaronder vijftien keer de TMF Award voor beste Nederlandse zanger * 1997 t/m 2000: Vijf Hitkrant Awards, waaronder twee keer beste zanger * 1997: Popprijs * 1999: Gouden Harp (met John Ewbank) * 2002: Rembrandt Award voor beste zanger * 2002: Exportprijs * 2004: Officier in de Orde van Oranje Nassau (vanwege muzikale bijdrage aan de Nederlandse muziekindustrie en inzet voor War Child Nederland) * 2004 en 2005: Twee Belgische TMF Awards voor beste zanger internationaal * 2006: Radio 2 Zendtijdprijs * 2006 en 2007: Drie 3FM Awards, waaronder beste zanger * 2010: Twitteraar van het Jaar11 * 2010: Lifetime Achievement Award * 2011: 100% NL Award (Artiest van het jaar) * 2011: Majoor Bosshardt Prijs * 2011: Edison Pop Oeuvreprijs * 2012: 100% NL Award (Hit van het jaar), samen met Angela Groothuizen, Nick & Simon en VanVelzen als The voice of Holland * 2012: Martin Luther King/Hi5 Award12 * 2014: 100% NL Award (Album van het jaar) voor het album Duizend Spiegels, de prijs is namens hem in ontvangst genomen door John Ewbank, 5 februari 2014 * 2015: 100% NL Award in de categorie 'Zanger van het Jaar' en 'Album van het Jaar' met 'Duizend Spiegels'. * 2016: Ticketmaster Award voor de meest verkochte tickets van 2015/2016 * 2016: 100% NL Award in de categorieën 'Zanger van het Jaar' en 'Album van het Jaar' met 'Evenwicht'. * 2017: Buma NL Award voor meest succesvolle single (voor 'Breng me naar het water' samen met Matt Simons) * 2018: 100% NL Award in de categorie 'Album van het Jaar' met het album 'Thuis' * 2018: Buma NL Award voor meest succesvolle album – populair door zijn album 'Thuis'.13 Records in de Nederlandse hitlijsten * Oude records: meeste weken op nummer 1 met één single: Dromen zijn bedrog, 12 weken in de Top 40. Dit record hield 18 jaar stand en werd begin augustus 2012 ingehaald door Gusttavo Lima, die met Balada 13 weken op nummer 1 in de Top 40 stond.1415 In de Mega Top 50 en voorgangers heeft Borsato met 13 weken het record 6 jaar behouden totdat Que si que no van Jody Bernal in 2000 15 weken op de eerste plaats heeft vertoefd. Balada van Gustavo Lima heeft in deze hitlijst 14 weken op #1 gestaan, Shape of You van Ed Sheeran en Despacito van Luis Fonsi voerden ieder in 2018 de Mega Top 50 16 weken lang aan. * Meeste nummer 1-hits in de publieke hitparade, categorie Nationaal:1617, (periode 1963 tot heden): 15, die in totaal 61 weken op #1 stonden. * Meeste singles op rij op nummer 1: 12 in de Single Top 100, 14 in de Top 40 en 10 in de Mega Top 5 Categorie:Personen